Docks for mooring boats along a shoreline are well known in the art. There are many types of permanent and temporary structures known in the art that allow such mooring and other water activities to take place, such docks allowing persons to have access to deeper parts of the body of water away from shore.
In the experience of this inventor, there is a need for a permanent dock structure that is highly resistant to the freeze-thaw cycles that are experienced in bodies of water that are located in the northern climates. Such a dock structure would also be a height-adjustable structure that would allow the dock to be raised or lowered, subject to water levels that may change from time to time. Such a dock structure would also be configured of dock elements that may be placed into position and which create a form into which concrete may be poured to strengthen the element. Each such dock element is like-configured for uniformity and ease of construction.